A Union Most Difficult
by fermorge
Summary: Veela!Draco When Draco turns 18 and realizes that his mate is someone in the castle, what does he do? Submits to a test to find and claim her, of course. Lemon, Rated M, Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is Deathly Hallows compliant, but the epilogue has been lit on fire and destroyed, just because. Snape is also not dead because I have a slight soft spot for him. But he did still show Harry the memories. The students have the opportunity to retake years missed due to the warfare.**

**And also, because the canon of Veela is so shady, I do what I want.**

It was a day that Headmistress McGonagall had not been looking forward to. It was Draco Malfoy's 18th birthday. The Malfoy family line had contained Veela for as long as their lineage had been recorded, and when a Veela came of age on their 18th birthday, their bodies began the process of seeking out the perfect mate. If the mate were younger than they were, they would wait until the person had reached sexual maturity. If the person was nearer to their age or older, the Veela had to immediately be intimate with the person or risk a slow and painful death.

Just because a Veela turned 18 did not mean that their Veela characteristics would immediately arise. Only within a certain distance of their mate would the transformation really begin.

The Veela were sexual creatures by nature, but they lacked the power to be intimate with anyone other than their mate after their 18th birthday. All sexual urges and desires would become dormant until the mate was within a distance to be had: that was a telling factor for discovering the mates' identity.

McGonagall was waiting in Draco's room when he awoke, and he let out a low hiss at the light coming in through his windows. It seemed brighter than usual, and the smells of everything seemed so much more potent. All of the information that his father had told him over the years suddenly came flooding back and he forced himself to relax. However, there was one part of him that wouldn't relax. He pressed one palm against his arousal, trying to will it down, but was unsuccessful.

So his arousal meant that his mate was indeed someone in the castle. He was told that it would be likely, but part of him had not believed it. His mate would be someone on par with him when it came to intelligence, cunning, and most other aspects of personality.

McGonagall cleared her throat from the corner and he bent his knees up, hiding his arousal with a blush at the thought that she had been in the room and seen him. "Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to be embarrassed. In fact, that is precisely the… sign… we were looking for. You will be moved to a private chamber for you and your mate immediately. The layout of the chamber will enable us to find your mate while keeping you, her, and the other students safe."

She performed a spell on him that dulled every one of his senses before leading him out and up the stairs. It was still fairly early and as such there was next to no one is the halls, which was best considering he was still wearing nothing but his pajamas and his arousal was still evident if one cared to look. McGonagall led him to a door hidden behind a statue of Aphrodite, which opened wide.

There was a common room with a wall of books and a comfortable couch, as well as a fireplace and what appeared to be a kitchen through another archway. She led him deeper into the room and into a bedroom with a single, large bed in the center of the room. Draco sat heavily on the edge and ran a hand down his face.

"How will you go about finding out who she is?"

The headmistress pointed to a pipe blowing fresh air into the room. "There is a room on the other side of the wall. One by one the females of the school will be led in, by year and house, and once the Veela in you recognizes her scent, it will be impossible for you to just stay in this room and keep still. You will be closely monitored by a teacher who will only leave once you have been united with your mate. Do you have any questions?"

Draco nodded briefly, lying back on the bed. "Is there anyway you can not let them know that it's me on the other side of the wall? Not the general population, anyway. Whoever she is needs to know before she comes in, but I don't want anyone else to know."

The older woman nodded at him before leaving the room. He lay back on the bed with he face titled toward the pipe, breathing in the air. The scent of the air changed, and in the back of his mind he recognized the door to the room open and close. He glanced over at the doorway and saw Professor Snape leaning against the door. The air coming out of the pipe changed again, pulling his attention back.

All of the girls standing on the other side of the door smelled… wrong. Not necessarily bad, just unpleasant. He knew without a doubt that none of those were the woman he would be meant to be with. He smelt the quick puff of fresh air signaling the chamber's air purifying before the next girl came in. This went on for what could have been hours, or could have been minutes. The time was running into itself and he was starting to get a headache. The throbbing pain would ease every time the clean air would come in, only to return with the latest scent.

The fresh air blew in and he inhaled deeply and gratefully, preparing for the next influx of pain. Instead he received a lungful of vanilla and cinnamon scented air. His eyes slid shut and he rapidly exhaled before inhaling again quickly. He barely noticed the professor tap his wand against the door twice. Draco could feel himself starting to writhe on the bed, and a low keening sound came from deep within his throat. He could feel his cock, having softened slightly from the smells of so many undesirables, thicken and lengthen in his pants. He clawed at the bed, before his eyes searched the room to find a way out.

His eyes slid to the door and Snape stiffened as the boy immediately rushed forward.

"Lie _down_, Draco."

He scratched at the door, attempting to claw his way out, half mad with desire. "She's out there! I can smell her! Severus, please! I need her!"

The boy's godfather pushed him hard into the bed and smirked when the door opened. "Let's see how you feel about that now."

Snape brushed out of the door, and a woman took his place. Draco could feel his teeth sliding down slightly from his gums, elongating. She turned her back to him to face the door as she locked in before resting her forehead on the cool wood. She was shaking slightly and tried to regain a sense of composure before turning to the alluring creature that was lying on the bed, arousal standing proud in the air. But before she had a chance to turn, his hot body was pressed against her back as he gently swept her hair off of her shoulder, pressing his face into the side of her neck.

He left teasing nips on her neck, pressing himself into her back. He was strong and persistent, and the phrase 'between a rock and a hard place' filtered through her head as he pushed her into the door. He suddenly spun her around to face him and grabbed at her wrists, leading her to the bed. She knew she should feel terrified, or even revolted. After all, this was Draco Malfoy. And she was destined to be with him, until death.

She felt his lips at her ear and his whispered words tickled her skin. "Hermione… I know you hate me. But I need this… and if your breathing is anything to go by, so do you. Let me have it?"

She relaxed into his arms, completely unsure of why she was willing to give Malfoy, of all people, this part of her. But for some reason, the fit of his arms and the warmth of his body felt right in a way that Viktor or Ron never had. Draco rolled them onto their sides before asking: "How much do you know about Veela mating?"

Hermione shrugged. "There wasn't much I could find when I researched it when the ladies from Beauxbatons were here. So next to nothing. Why?"

Draco pressed his face into her neck, breathing in her comforting scent. "We have to perform oral sex on each other first. Something about our fluids fueling the others fire. Then we have penetrative sex. But unfortunately for you, this has to happen rapid fire… pretty much in less than five minutes from 4 minutes ago. So how about we get on that, eh?"

Hermione nodded, barely registering his words, but definitely registering his body sliding down hers. He paused to gently tweak her nipples through her robes, before going far enough down her body that his face was level with her cunt. He pushed her robes up, pulling down her knickers before burying his face in her, letting her robes fall around his shoulders.

He began to suck on her clit, with one hand grasping her thigh while the other slowly worked itself into her, he came out momentarily to ask, "Are you a virgin?"

She shook her head, blushing slightly, and he frowned before diving back in and once again dropping the robes around his head. It was extremely warm under her robe, but it smelled like heaven to him, and he wanted nothing more than to stay there until he couldn't. He focused his attentions on her cunt then, slipping his tongue into her. She was tight, even around something as insignificant as a tongue, but he put the thought out of his mind before drawing out to lick the whole of her.

She was writhing above him, her thighs twitching as she fought to pull them together, but she was denied by the youngest Malfoy's strong hands. He curled the tip of his tongue to create a hard point, which he used to poke and encircle her clit. He was rewarded by a cry as she bucked down, hard, on his face. He felt almost like he had fallen into her, there was nothing he could see but darkness, nothing he could feel against his face but the warm flesh of her, and no taste in his mouth but hers.

Hermione's mind was, for once, blank. There wasn't anything really running through it except for a sound that could have been crickets, thoughts of the word 'yes', and the feelings Draco was causing her to feel. She felt as though after everything she had survived, Draco's tongue would be the thing to finally kill her, and he was a demon or angel, she wasn't sure which, there to bring her body to limits it had never known.

Draco slid his middle finger deep inside of her and crooked it towards her stomach, searching slightly to find the place inside of her to make her cry out. After about 30 seconds he found the spongy tissue, and Hermione came, hard, on his face. Fluids gushed out of her and coated his face. If it were any other witch he wouldn't have gone through the effort to ensure her pleasure, but there was something about Hermione that made him want to guarantee that she was enjoying herself. Something, that Draco felt, might have been completely unrelated to the fact that she was his mate.

Draco emerged from her robes, face damp with her juices and his sweat, and a slightly pleased look on his face. He sucked his hand clean, before using it to wipe his face clean and suck all of the last traces of her off of it. He wanted to kiss her, but he was unsure as to how she would react to the taste of herself on his tongue and refrained from doing so. He could have scourgified his mouth and done it, but the wanted to keep the heady taste of her in his mouth for as long as he could. He was still dressed in only his pajama bottoms and they were tented out from his hips in a way that made Hermione's mouth water slightly.

She sat up, sliding her long, hot robes off of her body to drop on the floor. Under her robes she was wearing her school skirt and button down, which she quickly removed. Hermione had limited experience when it came to the number of wizards she had been with, but she had done enough research to feel comfortable about her sexual prowess. She undid her bra, already having been divested of her knickers, and kneeled on the bed. She pulled Draco up to lie on his back.

She kissed his mouth for the first time, and was surprised to find that despite the Veela in him, he was surprisingly gentle with her. But what she didn't know at the time, was that Draco's Veela characteristics only really showed themselves when he was staking a claim on her. They kissed on the bed for a minute or two, before she pulled away.

Hermione placed her hands on his strong shoulders, letting her hands slide down his chest to feel the muscle there. He wasn't bulky, but rather had a type of strength that was more alluded to than anything else. Letting her hands slide down his abdomen, she felt the hard muscle of his stomach and felt them tense under her hands. She saw the tent of his pajamas jump slightly, and she gently pulled her hands through the hair descending into his bottoms from his belly button. She slowly undid the drawstring of his sleepwear before sliding them down his hips.

For a male as slender as he was, a surprisingly long and thick cock was revealed. He was as hard as he had ever been, and was almost positive that his head was an alarming shade of purple. But instead of checking out the changes to his tool, he was focused on the witch who had a hand wrapped around it. Hermione drew a hand up and down him, caused it to reflexively jump in her hand. "Was it this… impressive before your Veela came out?"

Draco glanced at himself, and shrugged, wrapping his hand around his cock, his hand placed underneath hers. "It seems a bit longer and… thicker… than usual, but I'm much more aroused than I usually tend to be during relations with a witch. We'll just have to see as our relations progress, won't we?"

She slowly slid the head into her mouth and moaned. He shuddered lightly from the vibrations that traveled across his groin. She slid him from her mouth and smiled lightly at him. "What?" he asked, missing the warmth of her mouth.

"Fuck, you taste good. All… musky, and manly."

Draco placed his thumb on the top of his cock and the index and middle fingers on the underside, near the head. He squeezed, and made short strokes, the foreskin sliding up. A surprisingly large amount of precum slid from his slit, covering his head and dripping down his shaft. Hermione dipped her tongue into the slit, tasting him. She opened her mouth and took in most of his cock. Somehow she was easily able to slide herself all the way down, getting all of him into her mouth. Her nose was buried in his surprisingly soft blond curls.

"There's something…" Draco exhaled, "In the precum that's numbing your throat enough to let you do that… father told me."

It made sense in Hermione's mind that his bodily fluids would make it easier for them to couple. She swallowed around his flesh and continued to suck down the fluids seeping from him. He tasted like chai and man, his taste filling her mouth. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, and gently controlled the speed of her movement over him. The air in the room began to shift, as Draco's pheromones spread, thickening the atmosphere. Hermione reached a hand down to play with his balls, helping to get him there. She could feel his skin pulsing, the heat of it spreading through her. She gently eased his balls towards his body, helping to get him there. Her second hand went and gently pressed on his perineum, massaging the smooth skin.

His balls drew up and she drew back to suck hard on the head. Draco released into her mouth in several long, deep spurts, filling her mouth with his seed.

Draco pulled her up into a kiss, the taste of their sex thick in their mouths. Draco's cock was still pressed hot and hard against her thigh despite him having just come.

"It's time, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

He quickly thrusted into her. She felt as tight as if she were a newly claimed virgin, and he let his head drop down to her neck. She was wet and tight, and he was long and thick. The feeling of it was so much better than it had ever been… for either of them. Better than Pansy, or Viktor. Draco lifted his head again, and his eyes met hers. His pupils were so large that it looked as if his entire iris was black. He ducked his head, his mouth meeting hers in a passionate kiss. He had never wanted to kiss a woman during sex before, but all of a sudden, he couldn't keep his mouth off of hers. Her taste was almost too intense for him when coupled with the feeling of her around him.

He swiveled his hips as he thrusted, pushing deep enough into her to hit places that she hadn't known existed. Malfoy's skin was touching hers on almost every inch of her body, and he was all that she could feel. He pulled away, saliva connecting their mouths still.

He shook his head, the damp blonde hair falling out of his eyes. His skin was getting lighter and lighter as the time when on until his blonde whiteness had escalated to the color of fallen show. It was beautiful in a shocking way; the already intense color of his skin so light as to highlight his somewhat feminine features. He was a powerful man, and his actions in claiming Hermione were proving to her that looks could, in fact, be deceiving.

His hands seemed to everywhere at once. Tracing her jaw, stroking her neck, tweaking a nipple, circling her clit. He was the very picture of sensuality, and despite his somewhat forceful way of taking her, he was doing his best to ensure that she was getting hers.

The added stimulation was almost unnecessary, for his cock was large enough to bring her almost to the brink by itself, without being so large as to cause her pain. There was a small amount of pain that he was making her feel as it was, but it was less of a pain and more of a deep, dull ache. He was more satisfying to her than any man had even been before. Sex was something that she had long since expected to be pleasurable, a real pity considering that she was only 17.

He was going crazy, or so it felt. Her skin was hot and soft under his, and her smell was invading his head. All of his senses were full of Hermione, and all of a sudden it hit him- if he weren't such a prick, he probably could have had her years before.

"You do know," he whispered, kissing her hot skin, "That I will have to bite you. You _are_ mine now, and you will always have the marks to show it."

"Do it," she whispered, tilting her head back.

He buried his face in her neck again, working himself in and out of her impossibly tight body.

If she were to be honest with herself, she had always wanted Draco. Well, maybe not always, but for years. Many, many years. Even when he was teasing her or she was beating him, he was still extraordinarily attractive to her. And she had found herself noticing things about him that no one else did, often ending up to awkward moments between her, Harry, and Ron. Harry and Ron used to get annoyed that she seemed to know so many things about him, and often teased her about "being in love" with him.

He was amazingly intelligent, and that fact turned her on more than his face. His beautiful, beautiful face. The beautiful creature, currently stroking his cock in and out of her, was the most sought after man in all of Hogwarts. She had heard rumors of the way Draco was during sex… according to Pansy Parkinson, he only really went through the motions and never really seemed much to care, or seem all that particularly aroused, despite his reputation as a sex god.

But now… He seemed to be falling to pieces, moaning and groaning, face buried in her neck. His cock was unbelievably hard, and he appeared to be enjoying himself greatly. He was also trying his damndest to get her to come, playing with her clit and nipples, as well as stroking her erogenous zones. But it was hardly necessary.

As long as Hermione had thought about what she would have wanted in a lover, she knew she wanted someone who was intelligent, highly sexual, and faithful. And here she was, finding herself with a Veela lover who fit that description perfectly. It was in his blood to be faithful. The thought wouldn't even cross his mind to stray, and he would be unable to be physically aroused except when it was related to her. He could still, say, masturbate without her presence, so long as he was thinking about her.

She was about to come, she could feel it. Draco somehow seemed to sense it too, and began moaning, spewing out all sorts of thoughts that must've been in his head, fabulously filthy and altogether arousing.

"Fuck Hermione. You're so hot… so wet… I bet you like it when I fuck you like this… yeah, I bet you do, you filthy little girl."

He sucked on her neck, and she knew she was going to have a hickey… but she didn't care. "How long have you wanted this cock, love?"

"Years, Draco!" she moaned out. He grinned and captured her lips with his and played with her clit.

"C'mon, love. I want you to come all over my cock. I want to feel you let go."

She moaned at did as he asked, letting go and having the single-handed best orgasm of her life. He dragged his lips over her throat and down to her shoulder, lightly nipping at the skin with his elongated teeth. He sunk them into her shoulder, marking him with his Veela essence, and coming himself. She could feel the magic in the room shift again, and she came from the sensation of him reaching his own peak, and the sting in her shoulder.

He kissed her, slowly pulling out of her, his softening cock bringing with it the stickiness of their joining. He lightly traced his fingers over the mark on her neck. It was deep, but not so deep that it would require being seen to. He placed a light kiss to it, before licking the mark. It may not be life threatening, but it would certainly scar.

As it should.

**A/N Review, please. With Draco on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! I need you all to know, that activity on this account will be stalled for a while as I edit my stories to make them more appropriate for this website. However, I will simultaneously be editing them to make them good enough to fit the requirements of other archives, and I'll let you know where those are when it's time. Thank you all for your support, and a special thanks to krystal214 for helping me make the decision to begin moving things before FF censors it.  
><strong>


End file.
